Soulmate
by Animals696
Summary: I got into a defensive stance, my creator mimicking me. My crimson eyes darkened considerably, and I didn't even begin to worry about my dress getting torn. I knew I would not win, but I never back down from a challenge.
1. Creation

I got into a defensive stance, my creator mimicking me. My crimson eyes darkened considerably, and I didn't even begin to worry about my dress getting torn. I knew I would not win, but I never back down from a challenge.

I was walking around the small town of Leona, Texas, when I was grabbed behind, a hand placed over my hand as I tried to scream. My emerald greens eyes darting around. It was the year of 1861, and I had just had my 20th birthday. My brother had gone off to defend the South, only writing every few weeks, along with my Father. My mother had died a few years back of the fever.

It felt as tough I could not breathe, like I was drowning. I struggled, but this person had an iron grip on me. They turned me around to face them, and was met with a shock of curly, honey blonde and stunning crimson eyes. In my dazed moment, I had ended up on the ground, with his teeth grazing my neck. Shocked, I stilled, afraid to move because of this crazy man. A few seconds later I felt a horrible pain all over my body. It felt like I was burning at the stake.

I awoke 3 days later and promptly informed I was a vampire. And they laugh at this memory, but right after Maria finished her sentence, I asked, "Where is a new dress and a place for me to bathe? It is not ladylike to have a torn dress and be covered in sticks and mud." To which she promptly escorts me to a river and hands me a lovely red dress, with a lace neck, dark red flowers on the fabric, decorative stitching on the front, and a lovely black cape to match.

After receiving the garment, I promptly took down my hair, took off my headpiece, and took off the torn dress and slipped into the river, scrubbing the mud of me, getting the leaves and twigs out of my hair, and then getting the mud out of my long, curly brown hair. After I was finished bathing, I slipped on my undergarments and the new dress, put my boots back on, cleaning my headpiece, and started heading back to camp, headpiece in hand.

Once I made it back, I was immediately confronted by a petite girl with pale blonde hair in a bun, and a lovely gray dress with blue, which made me wonder if she was in a stage of mourning. "Hello," she said, eyeing me strangely. "My name is Charlotte. And your name is?" I thought she was being rude. "None of your business, but I will tell you anyway. Isabella Swan." I stated, rather angry, to this Charlotte girl. "Nice to meet you Isabella." She replied, giving a curt nod and walking off. _How rude, _I thought to myself.

**Hello, I'm back…:O **

**I have been getting into the Civil War, and thought it would be cool to do a story on it. **

**Now guess who her creator is. First person to review with it correct will get a portion of the next chapter. :D**

**~ CheerandDance**


	2. Peter

As you can tell, I did not like that Charlotte girl, but after she walked away, a man with dark brown hair, and what I assumed used to be white trousers, but now a dirty brown, a nasty, dirty, torn up shirt, an old leather vest, and nasty boots with the trousers tucked inside. He looked to me, then Charlotte, finally deciding to address me, the newcomer. "Hello." He said, his voice soft, " Sorry for my mate, m'lady. She does not come to newcomers very well. My name is Peter. And if I may ask m'lady, is your's?" His southern drawl had began coming out as he spoke. "Isabella, sir. And if I may tell you, you desperately need a good bath and your clothes must be washed. I will wash your clothes at your earliest convenience." I replied, a small smile spreading across my lips. "I would be honored mam'. I will try to sneak away from Charlotte tomorrow. Meet me by the river at noon. But I do apologize, I must bring Cap'in Whitlock, for he most definetly will want to meet you." and with that, he sped away.

The rest of the day brought boredom. Maria later came by to escort me to a tent, which I sneered at because I had to share with a vampire named Violet, of which I did not like at all, but as father had taught me, I politely said thank you and nothing more. I went in search of more fabric, but found none. _'This is obscure. How can you make dresses or trousers with no fabric?' _I thought.

After a long night of alternating between pacing, sitting, and lying down, dawn finally came over the horizon, I headed down to, what appeared to be, the center of this camp. "Maria, may I speak with you for a moment?" I said, knowing she would hear me, as Violet had told me all she knew about what I now am. Suddenly, Maria was in front of me, as I had not been paying attention. "Yes, Soldier?" she replied. "First of all, women cannot be soldiers. Second, from what I have seen so far, these vampires need new clothing, as most of it is extremely stained or ripped." I said, putting my hands behind my back, putting my ankles together, relaxing my shoulders, and standing straight. "Well, if I acquire the materials for new clothing, who will make it? And yes, you are a soldier, as we are preparing for battle." She replied, openly sneering at me. "Do not sneer, as it makes you quite ugly. I am assuming the women would, as they always have. And women do not participate in battle." Apparently, she did not like the first comment, and attacked me. Snarling and hissing, she clawed anything she could. "Maria!" someone called off to the side, but did not approach. I had her pinned in a matter of seconds,


	3. Maria and Captin Whitlock

With Maria shocked, I jumped off. "As you can see, the men of my family taught me how to deal with violent people." I said calmly, openly sneering at her disgusting form on the ground. "Watch who you mess with." Said the male vampire behind me.

I turned to face him. A lean, honey blonde, with red eyes like all of the other vampires here had. But he was different, oh so different. He stood the way my father had, a way that demanded to be obeyed, and was covered, from what I could see (his neck, hands and wrist, and head) he was covered with bite like scars. I tilted my head to the side, not having to look up much as he was not much taller than my 5 foot 9 inches. His eyes instantly darkened, from which I assumed was because I had not responded to his question.

"And why would that be?" I replied, a sarcastic edge to my voice. "Exactly what I said." And with that, he walked away. Turning back to Maria, I noticed she was gone. Shrugging my shoulders, I began a slow walk to the creek to meet Peter and this Captin Whitlock person.

~Soulmate~

As promised, at noon, Peter appeared with the man I saw from earlier. I nodded to them, having already bathed in the river, as I was running my fingers through my hair, untangling my long, brown, curly hair. I had wiped the dust of my boots and dress, but had left the cape back in my tent.

Standing up, I started walking towards the two men. "Isabella, this is Cap'in Jasper Whitlock, second in command to Maria." Introduced Peter. I turned to Whitlock, and curtseyed. "Isabella Swan, sir." I introduced myself, since Peter knew not of my last name. "Jasper Whitlock." He replied, not bothering to bow. "Peter, you need to bathe and your clothes must be washed." He nodded, and scurried off behind a large tree to undress. "Captin Whitlock, would you like me to wash your clothes too while you bathe?" I asked politely. He shook his head, and sat on a rock by the river.

Grabbing Peter's clothes and two rocks, I began to wash them in the river, never once lifting my eyes from the task at hand. "Isabella, why did you stand up to Maria?" Questioned Jasper, assuming he also gave me a pointed look. "Well, sir, my father told me to be polite and stand up for myself. Major Swan, which he goes by around now, and General Swan, my brother, went off to war sometime ago and have not returned, so I fully intend to listen to their orders." I replied, still not moving from the task. Muttering under my breath about how much of a pig Peter is, I tried to get a quite stubborn stain out of his trousers, to which I eventually succeeded.

"And how did you defeat Maria?" "Simple. She is quite sloppy in smoothing her moves, so it was easy to predict which way she was going to go. It was quite easy actually." I replied, turning to look at him, only to find him laughing and shaking his head.

~Soulmate~

Happy holidays :D

~CheerandDance


	4. Jasper

Before the sun rose the next morning, I had traveled to the next town over from the camp. The burning in the back of my throat was becoming quite noticeable, and I also needed new clothing. The dress Maria had given me was getting dreaded stains, and I did not appreciate wearing them.

When I arrived, I walked at a brisk pace through an alleyway towards what I assumed was the center of town. Hearing a noise behind me, I turned around, and saw a drunken man stumbling toward me. He scent was not very pleasing, but I was thirsty, so I attacked him anyway. Peter had explained earlier in the night the basics of hunting, and to be careful to be a clean hunter if I wanted to go into town.

Once I was down drinking the man, I dug a hole in the area to the right side of the alleyway, deposited the body, covered him with dirt, and continued to make my way towards town. Grateful that the day had started and the sun was covered in clouds due to the incoming rain, I wondered towards a clothing stall.

I immediately did not like any of the dresses, so I walked over to the men's clothing , and picked a white shirt; gray trousers; and tall, knee high boots, all in men's sizes. Paying for this with the money I found in the man's pocket that I had hunted, I began to make my way back to camp.

Going into my tent, I changed into the new clothes and just left my hair down. It went down to my waist in tight ringlets. And in walked Jasper.

"Can't you give a lady warning before you enter?" I wandered.

"I could, but I don't. You begin training tomorrow, precisely at 6 a.m." He replied, then walked out.


	5. Sorry

Sorry

I do not update very fast due to the fact I have school, afterschool activities, and a farm where I care for the horses. I will update faster and have longer chapters after state testing is over and as breaks come. But as of right now, I have a lot of homework to prepare for testing and etc. If you would like, you can send me story ideas and I will try and get longer chapters.

CheerandDance


	6. Sorrow-Filled Hunt

The rest of the night I spent pacing the confines of my tent, muttering to myself about random things, such as my mother's full name, or my older brother's birthday. Nobody disturbed me, for which I was grateful.

"Isabella!" Shouted Peter, who had just entered my tent.

Whipping around, I focused my blood red eyes on him.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked quietly, still muttering things to myself.

"No need to sound rude, but in front of other vampires, you must refer me as General. Major sent me to retrieve you for training. For some odd reasoning, Maria requested me assist him in your training." He replied, sending me a confused glance.

"Ah, yes. Training starts today, does it not?" I replied, walking quickly to the door, humming a lullaby mother used to sing to me.

A few minutes later, after me walking agonizingly slow (so General tells me), we arrive at the clearing. Major is already standing there, his back turned to us. He had his fingers laced together, his arms relaxed so his hands were gently placed on his stomach.

He stood this way for a few seconds before turning around, a grimace on his. I straightened my back all the way, making sure my legs were perfectly straight. Exposing my neck, feeling I should do this somewhere in my mind, I slowly walked forward.

He sighed and nodded his head, dropping into a crouch. I simply copied him. Peter backed up many yards. Major snarled, charging towards me. Somewhere in my mind, I knew he was going to take a sharp left, attacking my side. Charging back, I jumped over his head, pulling my feet towards my chest, and twisting my body to where I would land facing him. He spun around, a startled look on his face for a millisecond, before charging again. I saw the raw furry on his face, clouding his decisions.

Deciding to trust this new found knowledge, I knew he would grab for my hands and pull my feet out from under me. I dove under him, grabbing one of his legs and ripping it clean off. I threw it to Peter before grabbing for the other, again ripping it off. I ripped an arm off, successfully decapitating him.

He looked furious and surprised. I stared down at him in shock, before shooting off like a bullet further into the forest, tearing a few trees out of the way.

Coming across a teenager walking through the woods, it was like something shut off in my brain. I had no control over my body and ended up pouncing on him, my teeth sunk into his soft neck. It wasn't until he was dry that I realized what I had done. Looking at the boy, he was what was considered handsome. Blonde hair swept to the side, dark blue eyes staring at me with no life, tan skin from working in the hot sun, and a muscular build. He could have only been 15, since he still had baby fat around his chin and cheeks.

Dropping to my knees, I held his head in my lap, dry sobbing over a young boy who I never knew and now never would. He would never see his family, never meet a girl he liked, never get married, and never have children. This knowledge only made me sob harder.

It was Peter who found me, hours later, when the boy had turned white. I had shut his eyes to make it look like he sleeping, when in reality, he wasn't. I felt like a true monster, deserving to rot in the fiery pits of the deepest hell, others dancing around my grave with obvious joy.

He pulled me into his arms, my head on his shoulder. The boy lies next to his, waiting to be released into a beautiful afterlife. Peter stroked my hair, my hands beating against his chest, trying to get him to let me go. He never did, just sat there, holding me, soothing me.

Several more hours passed before I moved. I dug a deep hole with my own hands, laid the boy in it, covered him, and surrounded his grave with stones, flowers and branches. Going back to Peter, I hugged him and headed back towards camp.


	7. Sinking Depression

Once back at the camp, I didn't dare to meet anyone's eyes, just kept my head down as I made my way back to my tent. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, but some new discoveries are not always happy-go-lucky ones.

Back into my tent, I sat down on my cot, my head in my hands, sitting still as a statue. What I did not know what I was going to do, but I sat there for a week, not moving a muscle, allowing my mind to slip into a deep depression.

When I finally came to, I moved out of my tent. Moving toward the empty barn where I knew training was taking place, I kept my chin up, eyes forward, and my pace steady. Despite all this, it was just a mask to cover my depression. It seemed to work as nobody gave me more than a passing glance, which I took as a good sign.

Making my way in front of the barn, I slid the doors open and peered inside. I saw Major and Peter side by side, yelling at some newborns. By the way Peter glanced at me, they knew I was there.

Getting in the back, I listened to the Major. He was shouting what to do in a fight.

"Whatever you do, do not follow you instincts! It will only get you killed! Do you know what it feels like to have an arm ripped off?! Well, imagine your head being ripped off! It is not pleasant!" He shouted quickly, before ordering us to get in pairs.

Peter walked to me, looking me in the eye. He sunk into a crouch, but I just stood there, staring, wanting, no, _deserving _to get killed. He looked at me strangely, before standing up and signaling Major over.

"Major, sir, this one is not responding. No defense sense at all it seems." He spoke quickly, standing with his arms behind his back, looking straight ahead, head slightly tilted to the right. _A sign of respect, _I thought.

Major looked at Peter for a second, then slowly turned to me. Sinking into a crouch, snarling, he dared me to copy him. Even more frustrating to him, I did not acknowledge him. I just simply stared. Finally he stood up, all the other newborns looking at us. He ripped off my arm, but again, no reaction. Yes, I wanted to scream out. It was pure agony. But, I could not. My mind had shut off.

Peter looked over Major's shoulder worriedly. Silently begging me to do something. Anything at all. But still, I couldn't.

Major roared and kicked me, throwing me back into the wall and making my foot and calf come off in two separate pieces. This is what got me to react. I stayed on the ground, but snarled. The sound ripped through the barn, making the beams and wood shutter like a scared girl. But Major looked satisfied and dismissed the other newborns, walking out with them.

Peter ran over, carrying all my missing parts. Charlotte came waltzing in, but stopped when she saw my form. Gasping, she ran over, but I growled at her, causing her to freeze. Peter spoke to her quickly, but I cannot tell you what he said. All I know is it got her to leave. With that, Peter began to fuse my limbs back onto my person, the searing pain of his venom causing me to hiss and struggle in his hold.


	8. After the Incident

After the incident, I completely avoided Major. Peter took over my training and was much easier to take down. I had tuned my gift to where when I wasn't fighting, I could ignore it. But when I wasn't fighting, the depression came back. Being able to hold it down, I was functioning. But I did get a lot of training from Peter. It took my mind of the depression.

Charlotte had stopped glaring at me when I was around Peter and had even resorted to watching us fight just to be close to Peter. She was very pretty, even for a vampire. Long blonde hair always flew behind her when she walked or turned. Beautiful southern accent for a lady. She may look innocent due to her height, but I have seen her tear limps off vampires twice her size. Very beautiful, but deadly.

I was currently fighting Peter when Major appeared beside Charlotte. Absolute terror instantly washed over me, causing me to cower behind Peter and wrap my hands tight in his shirt. Peter stood at attention to Major, or, well, as best he could with me behind him. Major nodded toward him, making Peter relax.

"Isabella," Major spoke, "come out from behind Peter please."

That statement only caused me to cower more, ducking down to the bottom of Peter's shoulder blades. Since I didn't obey him, Major started coming towards me. I backed away, terrified I was going to get more limps ripped off. But he continued, his strides longer then mine, coming towards me quicker than I could back away. I finally decided to turn and run. Running faster then I ever had before, the trees were nothing more than green blurs.

They were following me, I could here them. All of the sudden, my gift told me which way they were going to go the get me, and I avoided it. This continued for a few hours, none of us tiring. After that, two sets of feet stopped running, and I could hear Peter calling for me to stop, which I obeyed.

When he caught up, I had curled into a ball on the forest's floor. My head tucked in, knees brought up with arms wrapped around them, and loud sobbing. But no tears. Vampires couldn't cry, hence the sobbing. Peter didn't just stand there. No, he sat on the ground and pulled me into his lap, like a true brother would. And I didn't mind. I just curled into him and sobbed more. He was a true comfort I needed for this life.


	9. Mates

Peter just sat and held me until I calmed down. I was terrified of the Major, as I am sure you can tell. But I always have the need to go to him, just to be with him. It always calms when I see him or am near him, but never truly goes away. However, I was too scared to ask somebody about it. I'm sure Peter wouldn't judge me if I asked him, but what if I didn't like the answer? Ugh, these thoughts are getting out of control.

"Isabella, why don't we go back to camp?"

All I did was nod. I didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to. People, well, vampires, would become suspicious. So, like a good little girl, err….vampire, I got up and walked beside Peter back.

Major was waiting for us when we got back. He just stood there, staring, **judging**. I didn't cower. No, he wouldn't see that weakness again. Never again. It would tell people I am weak, and could get me killed. I valued my life too much.

"Isabella," Major finally said, "come with me a talk for a moment." And with that, he turned and walked back into the forests. Me, being the good little vampire I am, followed obediently. I noticed how he glanced over his shoulder, even though he knew I was following. I even noticed the ghost of a smile on his handsome face as he did so. This confused me. Why would he smile? I am nothing but a pawn to him.

Maybe he felt the need too. But no, he probably had plenty of lovers in this camp. I know how the women stared at him with lust, how they turned when he walked by. And it got on my last nerve. Didn't they know it was taboo to do that when a man could easily kill you? _End your life? _Did they have no self-preservation?

Before I could elaborate my precious, frustrating thought. Major stopped and just stood there for a few minutes.

"You know, I can feel all your emotions. Your depression, your anger, your determination. And it puzzles me. Why would you feel that? What are your thoughts? Who are you? You must feel the pull, the need. But, no. You couldn't. You couldn't be my mate. You are nothing but a pawn in Maria's games. And you will be killed by the end of your first year. No matter what I say, you will. What do you think of that?" He asked, all too slowly for my liking.

"Well, it is useless to create all these people and waste potential power. Once the bloodlust is gone, they will be better fighters. Albeit not as strong. And, to me, I am just another one of those types. No freewill under her hand. I'd say if it was up to her, I'd already be dead." I said the last one with a raised eyebrow, daring him to challenge me. And he didn't.

"Do you feel the pull, dear Isabella? Do you feel the need to be with me at all costs?" he asked quietly, almost like he was afraid of something.

"Yes, yes I do. But what is there to do about it?" and with that said, his lips were on mine, his scarred arms wrapped around my waist. Lips soft, arms strong, determination clear in his movements. And I didn't protest. I actually quite enjoyed it. He tasted like hay and honey.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes so he wouldn't have to bend down as much. But he just picked me up.

"Mate. Mine." He growled next to my ear, gently nibbling on it, working his way down my neck. Heat trailed down behind his kisses. His arms tightened. If I was human, I would've been halved.

Suddenly, a throat cleared at the other side of the trees, through where we entered. We both snapped out heads up to see Peter standing there, smiling like a fool. We immediately untangled ourselves. I looked down at the ground and played with my hair embarrassed. Major growled at Peter, getting into a defensive crouch in front of me. And you know what the idiot did? Freaking laughed. Laughed so hard his was rolling in the dirt. All it succeeded in doing was pissing major of more. He jumped on the idiot, getting dirt and twigs all over me, and pissing me off.


End file.
